righteouswrathfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Selka
Historique Description Statistiques 2 POINTS DE COMPETENCES A REPARTIR Selka - Roublard Female half-orc rogue (skulking slayer) 4 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Race Guide 55) CN Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init '''+2; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +7 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '14, touch 10, flat-footed 12 (+4 armor, +2 Dex, -2 untyped penalty) '''hp '''30 (4d8+9) '''Fort '+3, 'Ref '+6, 'Will '+1 '''Defensive Abilities '''evasion, orc ferocity, uncanny dodge ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. '''Melee '''heavy mace +7 (1d8+4) or :longsword +6 (1d8+3/19-20) or :shortsword +6 (1d6+3/19-20) '''Special Attacks '''bold strike, sneak attack +2d6 ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '17, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''14, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+3; 'CMB '+6; '''CMD '''16 '''Feats '''Cleave, Intimidating Prowess, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (heavy mace) '''Traits '''adopted, chance encounter '''Skills '''Acrobatics +8, Appraise +11, Bluff +5, Climb +7, Disguise +6, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +9, Knowledge (local) +8, Perception +7 (+9 to find hidden objects (inc. secret doors and traps), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste), Profession (merchant) +4, Stealth +7; Racial Modifiers +2 Appraise, +2 Knowledge (local), pass for human, scavenger '''Languages '''Celestial, Common, Hallit, Orc '''SQ '''orc blood, rogue talents (combat trick, weapon training), underhanded maneuvers '''Other Gear '''mwk chain shirt, heavy mace, longsword, shortsword, 108 gp ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Bold Strike (Ex) Sneak attack uses d8 when you charge with a two-handed weapon. Chance Encounter (1/day) Re-reroll failed Acrobatics, Bluff, Disguise, Sleight of Hand or Stealth check, keep 2nd result. Cleave If you hit a foe, attack an adjacent target at the same attack bonus but take -2 AC. Cragkin Descended from reckless and brutish mountain orcs, cragkin are fearless masters of hilly terrain. Mountain half-orcs are descended from humans and the orcs who inhabit mountain peaks and slopes, particularly in western Avistan. Physically, Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Evasion (Ex) If you succeed at a Reflex save for half damage, you take none instead. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Pass for Human +2 (Ex) +2 to disguise checks to conceal half-orc heritage, with no penalty to appear as another race. Power Attack -1/+2 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Scavenger +2 Perception to find hidden objects (inc. secret doors and traps), determine if food is spoiled or identify a potion by taste. Sneak Attack +2d6 Attacks deal extra dam if flank foe or if foe is flat-footed. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) Retain Dex bonus to AC when flat-footed. Underhanded Maneuvers +2/+3 Perform a dirty trick or steal maneuver when you could sneak attack. ---- fruit d'une grossesse non voulue elle a rejoint , veritable cour des miracles. Elle et les siens ont survecu au milieu des dechets dans le port d'Egede Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com PathfinderÂ® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLCÂ®, and are used under license.